There is a need to test a newly developed sequence during the development of the sequences for use in magnetic resonance imaging. Usually, people involved in development efforts need to have an object (a volunteer or a phantom) scanned for many times using a new sequence on real magnetic resonance imaging equipment, so as to accomplish the tests of the new sequence. Since each scan needs from several minutes to a few dozens of minutes, the abovementioned test procedure would take a lot of time due to the numerous scans. Furthermore, carrying out the numerous scans on real magnetic resonance imaging equipment would also lead to high costs.
In the U.S. Patent Application U.S. 20100004909A1, a method and a system for simulating a magnetic resonance image of an examination subject are disclosed. However, in U.S. 20100004909A1, it does not particularly describe how to realize the simulation, and in this patent application the examination subject is treated as an anatomically whole subject and the internal structure of the examination subject (e.g. the white and grey matters of a brain) cannot be fully distinguished, therefore the results of the magnetic resonance imaging cannot be thoroughly simulated, nor the structure of the examination subject be faithfully reflected.